gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Masamune Kurohabaki
Kurohabaki Masamune is the main antagonist of Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion. He is a ninja dog, the leader of the Kurohabaki Clan. He is the adopted son of Kurohabaki Terumune and Yamabiko's big brother. Appearance Masamune is a rather unusual looking dog. He has pale rather human-like hair on the top of his head. His fur is mainly brown but he has darker muzzle and spots on his face. He also has eyelashes. He tends to wear a black scarf. He also wears black gaiters. Ginga Densetsu WEED Orion When he was still just a pup, Masamune's owner, Kurohabaki Jinemon, gouged his eye out and left him in the mountains to die. Luckily, Terumune, the Kurohabaki Clan Leader, finds him and adopts as his own son. In addition, his followers respected him greatly and his father trained him relentlessly to become a strong fighter. For Masamune, this was a difficult task, but he didn't give up and tried his best to prove to his father that he was worth of a fighter. However, his long efforts were in vain when Yamabiko, who was to become his "younger" brother, was born. From his birth, Terumune looked after Yamabiko more than Masamune and had already decided that his son shall succeed him to obtain the leadership of the clan. This made Masamune angry and thirst for revenge. He then banished his father and took the leadership of the clan. But his revenge wasn't accomplished, for he had to kill his younger brother, who was sent to Shikoku to avoid battle. After the volcanic eruption in Ohu, he takes over the utopia and convinces other dogs from nearby areas to join and strengthen his huge army of Kai-Kens. On his journey to find more dogs, he sends out Masashige to kill anyone in the local area who wasn't willing to join, resulting in Kisaragi's death. Masamune also gets his revenge by pushing Kurohabaki Jinemon off a mountain cliffside. As Masamune continues his travels, he is trapped and ambushed by Tesshin, who used a wounded Masashige as bait to get close to the evil dog. Tesshin uses his Battouga on Masamune, which at first only seems to cut his head slightly. He flees from the battle and is greeted by Matheus, however the Battouga takes its toll and Masamune collapses. Matheus takes him to the hotspring to heal from his wounds. Whilst there, he is attacked by Trigger, a member of Matheus' group. Masamune kills Trigger and scolds Matheus for his attempted murder. Despite this, Masamune continues to let him travel with him, and they leave the hotspring. Eventually, they run into Gennai and a fight quickly breaks out. Masamune gets the upperhand over the large dog and hangs him from a tree by his scarf, only letting go when Gennai stops breathing. Masamune leaves the dog for dead and heads off and continues to travel with his group. A short time later, he encounters the Ou army by the edge of a cliff. Masamune sends Matheus away to fight the oncoming army, led by Weed, whislt he stays to fight the others and kill Yamabiko. Masamune is attacked constantly by the Ou army, but he evades all attacks, kills a few dogs and is eventually attacked by Gin who drags him into the river below. Masamune nearly drowns Gin, and escapes back up the cliff to freedom. He tries to kill Yamabiko in a rage, but is stopped by Rigel. He attempts to throw Rigel over the cliff but the pup is saved by Unsai. Masamune is attacked by Orion, but manages to escape and find Matheus again. Kenshin, who has disowned him, attacks but is killed almost instantly. With Kenshin dead, Masamune is once again surrounded by the Ou army, he tries to attack Weed but Yamabiko gets in the way, only to be nearly killed in the process. Masmaune, determined to finish his work, charges to kill Yamabiko but is stopped by Orion and the others. Weed attacks him and flings onto his back, then orders his group to surround him. Although Masamune begins to attack again, Weed decides he will not kill him and lets him go as long as he lives a peaceful life. Orion, in rage, uses his Battouga on Masamune, hitting his head but not wounding him severely. Weed is shocked by Orion's actions and disobedience of the army's laws. Orion fights back saying that Masamune ordered the murder of Izou's family and others, and should be killed. Weed tells Orion to leave the pack, as this fight is not for him. Orion cries in sadness and rage and begins to run away, only to be stopped by Andy. Masamune stands up and tries to fight, but the Battouga takes effect and causes him to collapse and cough blood. Unwilling to die by the Ou army's hands, he bites his stomach and tears his intestines out. Matheus witnesses the event and cries as Masamune dies from committing Seppuku. Trivia *In an interview, it was revealed that Kurohabaki Masamune (and the basic plot of the series) is based on the historical Sengoku era warlord, Date Masamune, who was also known as dokuganryū or the "one-eyed dragon" for his missing right eye. Kurohabaki Masamune, like Date Masamune, has a missing right eye, a ninja group called Kurohabaki in his command and ambition to conquer Japan. Also, Kurohabaki Masamune's adoptive father shares a name with Date Masamune's father. *Masamune committed Seppuku, a Japanese suicide ritual used by Samurais in which the users would cut their stomach open and allow themselves to die by their own hands rather than being defeated at the hands of their enemy and upholding their honor. Photo Gallery See more pictures in Kurohabaki Masamune (Photo Gallery). Category:GDWO Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Kurohabaki Clan Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Enemys Category:Mix breeds Category:Deceased Characters Category:Suicide deaths